Awakened Emotions
by heeros-gurl1
Summary: NEW : CHAPTER 5 UP! :Attraction! AU! 3x4!. Trowa is part of an emotionless army, where all who feel are killed. What happens when Trowa is sent to kill Quatre? What if he begins to feel for him? Lemon Rated
1. Void

Disclaimer : I Own Heero !!! YES YES YES!!! What?? I dont??? Do action figures count?? (I do not own Gundam WIng or any of their characters.................thats very very depressing.)  
  
**This is an AU fic! (Alternate Universe). FF.net didnt have the right category, so I stuck it in here. The colony L-19 (mentioned in fic) has nothing to do with the Colonies on the series :Þ **  
  
PS: ALL Organization Suits look like Trowa's OZ Uniform~!~  
  
( PROLOG : )  
  
At last peace reigns in the heart of man. At last war is but a word, whose meaning fades from every ones understanding. At last, everyone is whole.  
  
There is a disease in the heart of man. Its symptom is hate. Its symptom is anger. Its symptom is rage. Its symptom is war. The disease, is human emotion. But, there now is a cure. At the cost of drizzling highs, human emotion, has been suppressed. Null and void.  
  
The cure is but a single tablet. One which kills human emotion. Its compressed and composed of EE-10 ccu, Emotion Eliminator. One must be taken at the beginning of each day. The EE-10 ccu causes all senses to lay dormant, this includes touch. Nothing is felt. It also changes the beings eye sight, colors are not seen, only shades of black and white.  
  
With this cure, the Organization Stealth Reign Core (S.R.C) has control over the colony L-19. Now they have peace. Human kind is one. Hate, a memory. The people are their own conscious. But with one leader of S.R.C it is the conscious that guilds the EE-10 for non-emotional content, to its maximum.  
  
And for all things that might tempt one to feel, again, shall be destroyed. These S.R.C law breakers are titled as Stealth Reign Breakers (S.R.B). This is one who stops taking their EE-10 and they begin to feel.  
  
The Stealth Reign Core Organization, has but a few emotionally void soldiers. These are soldiers who do NOT consume the EE-10. These soldiers are on an elite team for seeking S.R.B's and silencing them.  
  
But....like every human being, their senses can awaken........  
  
(Chapter 1 : Void ) ______________  
  
The room was dark, as the pale aura of grey surrounded the bare carpeting. The soft pounding of rain hitting the small window was quietly heard. The sliding drops cascaded their sillowets upon the bleak walls and the muted light illuminated but one part of the room. It covered the face of a being.  
  
His green eyes were open as the dark shadows of the falling drops seemed to slide down his face. His eyes shut for a brief second but soon re-opened at the sound of the small alarm. He removed the damp sheet that covered him and rose himself up, his face now in shadow. His right hand pushed the alarm down as he stood up and treaded toward his closet.  
  
He opened the door and glanced in. About five pairs of the same suit hung in front of him. The letters S.R.C in bold lay on a crest on the right shoulder. Above that were seven stars.  
  
Each star represented the ranking, eight being the highest. His position was so high because he was already void of feeling. He was put on the S.R.B Search and Destroy Team because he was able to see color, all others who consumed the EE-10 could not.  
  
His hand slowly reached out and grabbed one and shut the door. Once the suit was on he positioned himself in the mirror. He gave a short tug on the uniform as it straightened out. The navy hue surrounded the dull grey crest on his right shoulder.  
  
The phone rang, a quick sound to which it was set. He moved his hand towards his pocket. His hand fell inside it, letting the back of his hand touch the soft black fibers. He grasped the ringing object, opened it and calmly set it close to his ear. A voice was heard on the other end.  
  
"Curnal Barton Sir!" the voice was calm, but obeying. "Sir. A case of S.R.B's have been found in the D.E.A.P Area of point D. Sir! Shall we proceed?"  
  
Trowa's green cores watched himself in the mirror, his left hand still attached to the glowing cell. The lime light shone through the darkness of the room, giving it some form of life. Trowas eyes turned to the green hue.  
  
"Proceed" his voice was calm. "I'll meet you at the rondiview point."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Trowa closed the phone, he lowered it from his ear and set it back into his pocket.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Everything was quiet. Trowas orbs scanned the empty hallway. Only the air exiting his body was heard. His eyes scanned one again. Everything was white, the walls, the ceiling, the floors. His automatic rifle lay still on his belt as his hands stayed at his sides. He listened.  
  
He started to tread forward, his large black leather boots clunked as they hit the marble flooring. The loose silver buckles hit against each other, causing the single noise to echo through out the hall.  
  
His long black leather coat covered up his uniform, the ties swaying as he moved. He stopped. The last sound of his movement stayed in to hall, but soon everything became quiet.  
  
His eyes became direct. Both of his hands rose up onto his belt as his fingers caressed the back grip of both the guns. A gun in each hand. They soon found the triggers. He felt the metal soothe its way into his skin as they both tightened around the guns. His eyes still forward.  
  
There in front of him was a white door. The small cracks showed the dirt with in it. His grip became tighter as he studied the door. A small noise was heard on the other side, a whimper. Trowa's ears caught this. He lifted his leg, his hands still upon the guns, and trusted his leg outward. The door moved in a bit, small splinters hit the ground. The door was clearly locked. Trowa rose his leg again and kicked it again. This time the door swung open, larger pieces of wood hit the ground. His eyes followed the light from the doorway, his shadow casted over it. His right hand pulled his rifle up and out of its holster, he let it lay dormant at his side.  
  
Now in the doorway, his left hand rose itself off the rifle and towards the light switch, which was situated half way up the wall, his arm still extended. His fingers felt the switch, he took his index and middle finger and together they slowly pushed up. There was a noise as the switch hit the top and the light illuminated the off grey room.  
  
In front of him lay three figures. They were all huddled up. Trowa's eyes scanned the feeling beings. His cores picked up the tears that had been shed, as their was faces were still wet. He watched as the mother and father huddle around their son.  
  
Trowa's hands still did not move off the rifle, his eyes still cold. This was his job. To kill any being that has stopped taking their tablet, and has begun to feel all emotions. Emotions cause war, guilt and hate. He was to prevent that. Since he, himself did not consume the tablet, regular lie detector tests were needed. He passed all and was not about to fail.  
  
His hand reached inside his pocket once more. He opened the phone as it self dialed. His orbs starring forward. Someone answered.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Send your squad to section E of DEA. I've found all suspects."  
  
"Sir! Yes, Sir!"  
  
Trowa closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He eyed the colors. Their cloths were full of reds, blues, and greens. These colors were rare to him, as he is forced to see whites, greys and blacks. But when it came to an S.R.B case, his sense for color came in handy.  
  
Soon the sounds of soldiers moving through the halls were heard. Their gear echoed as they hit one another.  
  
Three soldiers came up behind Trowa. Their out fits were black. Each had a black helmet on with a visor. An automatic machine gun lay in their grasp as the grenades and ammo hung on their belts.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Trowa, still starring at the three objects, didn't bother to look back. "Keep the child. Bring the others in for questioning." his voice was cold, nothing changed on his face.  
  
"Sir. Yes, Sir!" Two of the soldiers proceeded in front of Trowa, their automatics aimed at their target.  
  
The father of the child rose to his feet. His medium black hair covered his face as his eyes narrowed. He took his left hand and reached behind him, into his back pocket. With one swift movement he had a gun pointed at Trowa. His arms shaking briefly.  
  
The mother hugged the boy one more, covering up his eyes.  
  
The two soldieries beside Trowa aimed their guns directly at the older man. The one on Trowa's right spoke.  
  
"Put your gun down!"  
  
The man just smiled and tightened his finger around the trigger. Trowa watched the mans barrel pointed at him, still he was calm. The man took a step in front of his family and pulled the trigger, sending a silver bullet towards Trowa.  
  
Trowa had moved to his right just before the man had shot. Trowa studied the mans patterns and movements. This was why he was the elite. The bullet ricocheted off the door way and soon went through the ivory wall.  
  
Just as soon as the man pulled the trigger, another shot was fired. This time, by Trowa's right soldier. The silver bullet pierced through the mans scull. It sent the thick red liquid outward as it splattered all over the wall behind him, as well as upon his family. The mans lifeless body fell to the floor, the blood surrounding it in a dark pool.  
  
The woman screamed as the warm blood caressed her face and she held her child tighter. Trowa's eye brow twitched. Lives were taken only if necessary. All suspects were killed soon after questioning. But, non the less Trowa turned, his back now facing the family.  
  
"Take the other in for questioning."  
  
"Sir!" the two soldiers proceeded. The woman rose her hands up, trying hard to fight the tears, her son at her feet.  
  
One solider took the womans arms and pushed her forwards, his hands grasped her forearms tightly and they both proceeded out the door.  
  
The other took the kid, the boys face was red as the tears dripped down his face. The whole time, his eyes on his murdered father.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Trowa opened the door to his dorm. He treaded inside the darkness. He let his left foot kick the door closed as he continued to tread forward. He kicked off his large boots, as his shins hit the mattress. He lowered his body onto it. He laid his head upon the pillow as his eyes slowly shut.  
  
________________________________________  
  
*-*-*  
  
Please R&R!!! Im very despret~!! Really I am!!  
  
Chapter two will be up shorty~!!  
  
Taa Taa!! ^.~ 


	2. Stranger

Disclaimer : I Do NOT own gundam Wing........or maybe I do!!! I will steal it!! Muah haa haa haa!!!! (Accually I do not own GW or any of their characters...........although I really really wish that I did...... ^.^;)  
  
Thank You for all the reviews. I will post the third chappy up when ever I get more reviews!  
  
(PS: I think that you all know, but in case you all dont....that one labeled as "Blond" is Quatre....Im sure you all are smart enough to catch that one. I just thought that I should write this cuz some ppl might get confused...... ^.^;  
  
Chapter 2 : Stranger _________________  
  
Morning cam early. Trowa found himself training a new bunch of recruits. They were all in rows, saluting. Trowa paced in front.  
  
"Search and Destroy. That is the name of your team." Trowa's voice was calm, his face expression lay still. "Your job here, is to find Stealth Reign Breakers and destroy them. Nothing more." he turned his head toward the soldiers. "If they're children, restrain them. They can be re- introduced to the EE-10." he stopped and eyed the solider farthest right. "If they look like they might hold valuable information, take them in for questioning."  
  
All the soldiers answered in unison, "Sir!" their faces showed nothing but a stare and their voices echoed through out the vast open ware house.  
  
Trowa stood, his eyes taking in each detail. A younger man approached Trowa's right side, he saluted.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Trowa turned his head toward the brunette as he moved his head a bit, telling the solider to proceed.  
  
"Sir. There's been a serious S.R.B case in the Sub B.E.F 2889 Area, Sir!" his eyes were direct.  
  
"B.E.F 2889 ............?" Trowa whispered. The solider responded.  
  
"Sir. Sources say that this *Being* has been convincing other to go off their EE-10."  
  
Trowa said nothing, his eyes in a straight stare. The solider continued.  
  
"We have secured the buildings in that area, Sir."  
  
Trowa scanned the vast room before he spoke. "Send out one recruit from this squad. Bring two soldiers from department B. I'll go in."  
  
"Sir. Yes Sir!" and he left. Trowa's stare stayed put.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The air was cold. Trowa stood just outside the large building. The breeze blew at his back and forced its way upon his unruly hair as the light from the building illuminated the opening.  
  
The night sky was clouded and the wind blew through the abandoned houses. Trowa proceeded in, everything lay dormant. The air seemed stale and the walls had large holes in them. Trowa steadily treaded forward. His men had found five suspects on the forth floor, leaving him on his own. He studied the walls and his surrounding area, everything seemed almost too quiet. The room was a pale grey and the floor was a ruff white carpet.  
  
Trowa moved his body to the left wall, he extended his arm as well as his fingers. He let his sensitive finger tips touch the drywall. He slid them, the wall almost grinding. He dragged them a bit before his hand turned into a fist. He stopped once more. He knocked on it twice. It sounded stable. He treaded forward again, he knocked. Again, it sounded stable. He took another step and knocked. This time it sounded hollow. Trowa knew exactly what laid upon the other side. He rose his leg up and kicked in the wall. He thrusted his leg forward once more, creating a larger hole.  
  
Trowa pulled out his cell, and he pushed the number titled "9". It rang, and soon someone picked up.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Trowa stared into the secret room in front of him. "Send three troops down. I've got our guy."  
  
"Sir." and with that he closed the phone and returned it to its place. His dark green orbs surveyed the dark area in front of him. He paced forward and entered the concealed room. As he stepped in he stopped. His eyes caught hold of a figure, he looked about the same age. Trowa had his hands upon his rifle and unlatched it from its holder, and he set it close to his side.  
  
The object in front of him was male, his blond hair covered his eyes a bit. His cloths were colorful, his shirt, a pink, his vest was purple and his pants were chestnut. Trowa knew that this was their guy.  
  
The blond smiled gently as he was sitting upon a bed. His hands were at his sides. His blue eyes were bright, as all Breakers tend to be, but he seemed different for some reason....he was calm. With the smile came words. "I know who you are." his voice seemed very friendly. "Your the one that doesn't take the EE-10......"  
  
Trowa's eyes looked a bit surprised at the statement that he had just heard, but the expression soon vanished from his face as it returned to its normal state. The blond smiled again, letting his aquamarine eyes stare into Trowa's emerald ones.  
  
"Your beautiful........"  
  
Trowa stepped back, his hand still upon the gun. A weird feeling over came him for a split second, but he soon caught this fault and stepped forward again. He eyed the small blond.  
  
Two soldiers forwarded up behind Trowa. Their rifles laid in their hands, ready to fire. They moved it about, as the light shone from their flashlights, installed just above the trigger. They moved it in unison as they both met on the boy.  
  
"Sir..." the solider waited for Trowa's decision on the situation.  
  
Trowa turned his head to his left. briefly seeing the solider. "Send this one in for questioning. Make it a 5TCCR."  
  
"Sir. Why keep him longer? Sir."  
  
Trowa turned his head back to the blond. "He holds more information then the others. Therefore he must be imprisoned longer. He will be electrified on the given day."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Now restrain him at once. Do as you please."  
  
"Sir. Yes, Sir!" the two soldiers treaded over toward the blond. He rose himself up, his hands in the air. He still seemed calm. Both grabbed the teen and managed him ruffly.  
  
Trowa had already began to leave the facility. The two soldiers pushed the blond forward once more and proceeded outside. The one solider had the boys arms chained behind his back as he opened up the back of a jailer. Once it was open he tossed the young boy forward, he caught his balance and took a seat beside a family. His eyes watched them as the solider closed the back. Everything became black.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The S.R.B's were taken into the lower prison in the S.R.C building. There, they were unloaded and tossed into a cell. The floors were stone and they were damp and cold. The cell had a very small mattress. That was it.  
  
Two soldiers pulled the blond one out and held him. The sounds of sorrow filled the prison. Crying, and screaming was all that was heard. The blond watched as he passed each cell. His eyes dropped and so did his head as the pain seemed to envelop him. They soon passed a near by guard, he spoke. "Solider."  
  
"Major Sir."  
  
"Take this one down to cell G9."  
  
"Sir."  
  
The cell G9 was where serious S.R.B's who are caught were taken. The organization knew, that since these people would go off their tablet, then they would be able to feel pain. They were beat until they passed out. The soldiers that were responsible for this felt no need to hit. But they were only doing as their sacred Organization Leader had told them to do.  
  
The soldiers stopped at the cell labeled G6. The blond was pushed forward into the center of the dark cell. Three soldiers proceeded in, they said nothing but the large beating sticks in their hands told all. The blonds face expression changed, it became full of fear. The three surrounded him.  
  
The oldest soldier stepped forward and slammed the wooden object hard into the boys side. The wood almost sank in as the bar seemed to impale his rib cage. The boy coughed hard. A mix of blood and saliva hit the floor as the boy fell to his knees. The second solider rammed his stick upon the blonds back. Another cough escaped him, he fell flat onto the floor, his cheek hitting the dirty slates.  
  
The third solider kicked him repetitively. The boys cries of pain echoed through out the prison. The cells became quiet as they all knew what was happening.  
  
The boy was kicked around by the three men as well as beat by their large objects. Five minutes had passed as they still kept beating him. Blood was now splattered around the cell floor. The boys clothes were ripped, his bare skin exposed. His breathing became shallow as he was un able to stand up anymore. He felt his own blood trail down his face. It covered his forehead, and flowed from his nose as well as his lip. It caressed his chin as he laid there. The blood covered his left ear, which was exposed upward to the void soldiers.  
  
His eyes were heavy as he felt one final blow to the head. The soldiers stick rammed his head hard, and now the boy became unconscious.  
  
The soldiers left, slamming the large cell closed. Leaving the blond upon the bare floor, covered in his own blood. 


	3. Fault

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or any of their **mumble mumble** and Um ya...thats it! ^^() ...........Fine "...their chatacters...." happy?? **  
  
HEY!! Thanks for the reviews. Finnaly I have chapter 3 up! Srry, I just have alot of fics going and school just started and its hard to do all! lol ^^ Im writing chapter 4 , and its basically done. But I thought that I'd post this one up first and then the next. I just need reviews!!! Oh lol and I know that alot of you and even my friends were upset that I accually did that to Quatre, but I did that cuz no one was really expecting it and it accually has a meaning (*Hint* 3x4) lol. Well this is Quatre's P.O.V and I've added things that happened to him that I didn't write about in the second chappy! Well read and Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3 : Fault ____________________  
  
Everything was quiet. I knew they were coming for me. I wasn't scared....I was more alone then scared. I scanned my surroundings, all the colors were dull. I sighed and laid my whole body down on the bed, my feet still touching the ground. My blond hair covered my safire eyes as they scanned the some what low ceiling. My arms lay above my head and I began to think. What would happen to me? I rolled my eyes, Questioning...or exile, and I could only hope that I was taken in for questioning, then at least I would have a few more days to live. I've been hiding for a long time, and I knew that it was only a matter of time.  
  
How could someone live without feeling? That's what makes us human. I laid still, my breathing very low. I heard something, a step? I froze even more. Again, the noise. I felt a small smile find its way upon my lips. It was him...it had to be. I lifted my top half up, now sitting on the bed. My hands were at my sides as I waited. The noise stopped. I listened. A knock was heard. This guy was good, he knew my exact position. I seemed to smile again as a second knock was heard. He was getting closer, and as the third knock was heard, I knew...he was pretty much dead center.  
  
Silence. Then, the next thing I knew the wall was kicked down. The ivory light barreled through the broken wall, my eyes shut slightly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. I smiled. It was him. He stood there with his black boots and coat, his hair covered his eyes, but the emerald color shone right through. I watched him as he lifted his right hand as he pulled out the fire arm and let it carefully lay at his side. I felt his eyes upon me. I looked up at him. He looked so serious. But I knew under that mask of emotionless, lay feelings.  
  
He opened up an object from his uniform. I think it was a phone. To tell you the truth I wasn't even paying attention to that, I was more focused on him. He spoke. His voice was so calm and beautiful. He called his soldiers up, and then looked at me. I smiled back at him and spoke.  
  
"I know who you are..." he kept starring at me. "Your the one who doesn't take the EE-10." His eyes widened just a bit, but it vanished completely in a matter of seconds. I eyed him. I knew there was feelings behind that mask, if I could only get to them. I let my powder blue eyes stare into his cold green emerald ones.  
  
"Your beautiful." I said calmly. His eyes widened again as he stepped backward. But soon he realized what he was doing and stepped forward again, eyeing me. He truly was beautiful. His messy hair and his green eyes....not to mention his great body. I kept eye contact.  
  
Surprisingly, he kept it with me. Our contact only lasted for a brief second. Two soldiers stood behind the beautiful creature. He spoke to them. I listened and I knew where I was going. He was going to take me in for questioning, and apparently I might get to live a few extra days. There definitely was something about him, a barrier. A barrier of nothingness. I needed to break that shield. I needed to get past it and show him all that life can really give. I wanted to do something with the life that I have left...and I mise well spend it on this solider...the solider that I've heard so much about.  
  
The two soldiers proceeded forward, their faces dull and blank. I stood up and rose my arms up. I wasn't going to put up a fight, there was no sense. One solider grabbed my arms tightly, the other had his gun aimed at me and pushed me forward. I felt his fingers as they seemed to dig into my skin, pressing hard against the light fabric.  
  
I watched the beauty walk out the of the broken wall. He proceeded down the long corrador as I was pushed forward. I misplaced my footing but then re-caught it. I watched as the he exited the building.  
  
Soon I took my leave. I was forced out and I was shoved into a large jailer. My hands were chained together. I looked through my blond hair, my eyes seeming to loose their intensity as for once I was begining to feel a bit un-easy. Across from me sat three women. Their eyes and cheeks were red of tears that had been shed. They didn't bother to look at me. It seemed that more women were caught going off their tablet, but us guys needed to start as well. My head turned toward the light of the open jailer as a solider came and slammed it shut. Everything was black as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I still couldn't see much, but there wasn't any reason too. I knew my destination and I knew what lay ahead. I was pushed a bit by the force of the moving vehicle. My hair shifted and it flowed over my forehead and soon returned to its normal position. I heard soft tears being shed and I just closed my eyes in sorrow.  
  
I didn't know the exact time, but it seemed around ten minutes before the truck came to a complete stop. I was there. The Organization Stealth Reign Core. Soon after the stop, three soldiers had opened the large steel door. The light almost blinded me as it shot inside the black jailer. I winced and held my hand up over my eyes and face. One solider got in and started yelling telling us to proceed out. Since I was the only male inside, the soldiers came to me first and grabbed my arms tightly and pushed me out. They pushed three times as I tried to cooperate but by the third push I was knocked out of the vehicle. Since my arms were tied behind my back there was no way I could stop myself from hitting the black pavement. I fell forward and as I did I felt my weight pull me down and my hair swayed to the back as the wind maneuvered its way through it. My face hit the pavement. I landed on the right side of my face. It stung as I made contact but I was soon pulled upward by those hands that once pierced my skin before. He grabbed my shoulders as my back was exposed to him. He yanked up and I felt the pain as his fingers dug into me yet again. I was surprised to see that there was no blood present, but I knew that he had broken the skin. As he pulled me upward he did it ruff and hard. My shoulders were up before my head was and when he pulled me up so that I was straight my neck was flung backward a bit and at that moment I felt a large headache coming. But for some reason, I knew that a headache was the least of my problems.  
  
I was pushed forward. I let my orbs scan the surrounding area as I was forced in the metal door. The solider in front of me punched in an activation code and once it was activated we all continued inside. I didn't see much as the solider behind me made it clear for me not to look around. I lifted my eyes off the floor once and I was hit hard on the head with the end of a rifle. I felt the blood slowly trickle down my skull, dying my blond hair into a rich red. My cheek was scraped and was bleeding a little. I let my eyes down to the floor again and soon we reached an elevator. Me and the other prisoners were taken inside and the larger solider that stood in front, I assumed that he was a Lt. judging by his uniform. He had brown hair and blue eyes. But for some reason he reminded me of that guy. I didn't know his name but what I did know is that he was beautiful.  
  
The doors opened and I was shoved again. The room that we were in was a prison. But the prison cells weren't that of a normal prison. The foundation of the room was in slate form. It was bitterly cold and I could feel a slight chill coming to my skin. As we entered the solider on my right stopped and talked to another, I assumed that he was the prison guard. They talked and I didn't pay much attention. I was eyeing the people inside the cells. They all looked sad, depressed and full of pain. The man pushed me forward again and as we walked by each cell I felt my heart sink in a million different places. I felt their sorrow. I felt their pain. I felt it all. I dropped my head and let my bangs cover my face. Some were screaming....some were yelling. But most were crying. I heard a small cry. I stopped and turned my head to the right. There in the cell, her dirty hands upon the bars, was a little girl. She had to be no younger than eight years. Her face was dirty and she had cuts and bruises on her. But the look in her eyes.......the impact that it had on me....I felt terrible. This was not the way things were supposed to be.  
  
I felt a gun at my back and I continued my pace forward. We stopped at a cell labeled "G6", and I assumed that it was a normal cell. Only a mattress was on the floor...nothing else. But for some reason this cell was larger then the others. I noticed something. Everything was quiet. No one was screaming, no one was yelling or crying.  
  
I turned around. In front of me stood three large men. I heard the door close behind them and when I noticed the large beating sticks in their hands I felt my heart increase and I found my breathing getting quicker. I knew what they were going to do to me. I took a step back as I eyed them. Another step, and then I froze. This was going to happen no matter what I did. Suddenly the larger solider out of the three stepped forward, his face in a stare. I watched the steel stick swing forward, and then I felt it. It rammed into my chest and I felt it impale my rib cage. I coughed hard as the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed again and gasped for breath. By this time I had fallen to my knees and when I scanned down to the floor I saw the mix of blood and saliva that I had just coughed up. The large object struck my back this time and it hit directly on my shoulder blades. I coughed again. This time I couldn't breath. I fell to the floor. I felt my cheek scape against the dirty floor, and I felt the tiny grains of sand seep into my open wound. I gasped again for air as I seemed to catch a bit, but my body was beat. I couldn't move.  
  
My vision was becoming blurry and I could feel my breathing slowing down. I saw a boot in front of my eyes. I blinked slowly, as if I didn't know what was coming. My eyes followed the boot as it rose back and I closed my eyes tight and moved my chin in towards my chest. I felt the steel from the black fabric smack my forehead. I groaned out in pain as I felt the tears begin to fall. I lifted my hands to my face as they shook. I grabbed my face and breathed on and off as the pain filled my face. I felt another blow to my side. I felt my rib sink in and groaned out loud again and my hands instinctively grabbed my stomach. My face was full of pain, expressing it to the soldiers. I moved onto my other side grabbing the one that was just kicked, exposing my stomach. I moaned silently and then another kick. It hit me right in my stomach and I coughed extremely hard as mix fell to the ground. One solider stood me up. He repeated this over and over, and with each kick and punch, I felt myself becoming detached. I couldn't fight anymore, I collapsed upon the floor, not caring whether I stopped myself from hitting the ground hard or not. One more kick. It hit my jaw and I felt the blood flow from my mouth out to the floor beneath me. My cloths were torn, blood upon all of them. My face was covered in blood as well, as I was too weak and to tiered to wipe it off. I groaned out again, but soon my body didn't hurt anymore, I felt this sense of ease come over me, like everything was going to be alright.  
  
I felt one final blow to the head. And that's all that was needed. I felt myself slipping, my eyes closed and soon everything became black.  
  
________________  
  
AN : Please Reivew!!! Oh and Im keeping chapter 4 hostage!! MUAH HAA HAA HAA !!!!!!!! **Ahem** Dont ask....just dont.... lol ^^() 


	4. Feeling

Disclaimer : ....I ....do,,,not....own......gw...........or any of their characters. ...........MUAHHAAHAA HAA HAA I did it ! I stole Trowa!!  
  
...NOT....  
  
IVE FINNALLY UPDATED!  
  
****oh and I didnt have time to use spell check, for the simple reason is that i dont have one anymore -_-** so im sorry if there is any mistakes.....*****  
  
Onward!  
  
Chapter 4: Feeling __________________  
  
Cold souless eyes scanned the dull walls as a body laid upon a bed. His emerald cores seemed glazed. They glanced over toward the alarm clock, which read 1:30 am. An hour had passed since his last case.  
  
He tried to sleep, but was interupted by the thoughts of that blond which he had imprisoned. Trowa moved himself onto his back, letting his orbs scan the ceiling and thought to himself, he thought hard and an hour had passed. "Why did his comment catch me off guard?" even in his thoughts, they were dull and mono. His eyes never left the ceiling. "Why didn't I say something?" Since he did not speak all that much, he thought more. "...and what was that......that weird thing that happened to me when I looked into his eyes? Could....that be an emot-" he stopped the thought in it's process. He spoke outward, "I will not break. I was trianed by the best, a single boy cannot make me feel. No one can." He moved his arm above his forhead, as the other laid by his side. His brown hair covered his eyes breifly as the green seemed to shine through the srands.  
  
It was usless. Sleep was never going to pass for him. He lifted his top half up and once more scanned the lifeless room. He swung his legs to the edge, letting his feet touch the ground. He stood up. His uniform was on as he hadn't bothered to remove it. He tugged down gentally on the suit, sraighening it out. If he couldn't sleep, then he would question, and he knew exactly *who he was going to question.......the very one which was on his mind.  
  
He left the dorm and prceeded to the lower prison. He stoped at the elevator door and pressed in the activation code "1999#". The elivator opened and he proceeded in. The subdued light shone over his uniform, it caressed his sholders and head, leaving his lower back untouched. There was a light noise as the elivator hit the lowest level. Trowa glanced to his left before exiting.  
  
As he stepped out, the guard on his left saluted him. The soilders eyes were a bright brown.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Trowa eyed the soilder. Something about the soilders eyes made him think. "Take me to case QCc81." he had his hands at his sides.  
  
"Sir. The prisoner is in cell G6 -" The soilders voice seemed to osolate.  
  
Trowa's eyes shot up immediatly to the soilder. Himself and two others were the only ones who didn't take the tablet. This soilder had been on it. The crack in the mans voice caused Trowa to think otherwise. His green cores didn't move.  
  
"Soilder I.D." Trowa seemed to asked loudening his voice. The soilder looked down to the ground before he spoke.  
  
"Major Kaiitou. Sir!"  
  
Trowa took in the soilders name for safty reasons. If this man was proven to have been off the tablet, he would be killed and Trowa would be moved up rank.  
  
"Take me to cell G6." he kept his eyes on the soilder.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Trowa stopped at the cell G6. There in the corner, sitting on a bare matress was the blond. Trowa eyed the shadowed figure and then turned to the soilder on his right. "That is all."  
  
"Sir!" the soilder saluted and then walked back and took his origonal position.  
  
Trowa opened the cell and stepped in and then closed it behind him. He could now see the figure. His face and clothes were matted with dry blood. Some parts of his face still bled, letting the thick liqued slowly caress his face. Around his left eye was blue and somewhat swollen and his eyes had lost their intensity that Trowa had once seen before. The blond was crouched with his arms around his knee's. Dispite the broken rib, the blond still kept his posistion.  
  
Trowa eyed the blond, looking down upon him. He watched as the blond moved his head further to the right, moveing it further away from him. Inside, Trowa looked at the bloodied boy, as he almost felt himself tighten up, but then released it, going back to his normal state. This boy was causeing a problem for him, and a big one at that. For some reason this boy kept disracting him. Trowa stepped forward with his right foot, as the silver buckles hit against the ebony boot. You could almost hear the grains of sand being crushed under it. The boy still did not move. Trowa still kept eye contact before speaking.  
  
"Whats your name." he said coldly as his green cores situated themselves upon the blonds hunched up body. There was a reply.  
  
"I thought that you were supose to name me using a code....." the blond said to his right. He was deeply depressed, and he ached all over. His bright spirit that he once had, had left him.  
  
"Im the one asking the questions." Trowa said as it seemed some what stren. "What is your name." Trowa kept his hands at his sides.  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner." his voice was soft but at the same time is was dull.  
  
Trowa confirmed the information. "Quatre Winner.." he still starred at the boy. "Stand up." he said it like an order or a damand. Quatre winsed as he slowly stood up. He used the slate wall as a support to lean agaisnt as he rose. Once up, he moved his left hand over his aching side and his breathing was slow and shallow.  
  
Trowa turned around. "Soilder!" the soilder from the front ran up beside the cell and saluted. He puched in the activation code as the cell door opened. Trowa turned around and grabbed the blonds shirt, on his sholder, and pulled him out in front of him. Quatre was limping, as was walking slow. Trowa kept a force to him, to keep the boy moving. Once they reached the elivator, they proceeded in as Trowa pushed the number "L4" on the control pannel. The dull mute light casted upon their bodys as they stood.  
  
Quatre looked up for once at the tall brunette beside him and whispered, "...What is your name....?"  
  
Trowa's eyes turned to face Quatre's dull blue ones. He thought for a moment and then turned his head to face the doors of the elavator. "You will call me Curnal Barton. Nothing more."  
  
"But...dont you have a name..?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you." he said, his eyes still fixated on the doors. Quatre sighed and looked toward to ground.  
  
Once they hit the forth floor, they walked out the elivator and Trowa moved the blond down the long corridor and into a small room. The room was white as the only thing in the room was a silver table and two chairs. And on the wall was a shelf as well as a sink. Trowa placed Quatre in a seat and then removed a kit from the shelf and set it upon the table and eyed the boy, yet again. He opened the kit and pulled out a pair of clothes, rags accually. Brown pants and a brown shirt, but at least they wernt ripped or bloody. "Change into these." Trowa said as he passed them over the table to the boy.  
  
Quatre did as the man asked him to. He slowly removed his bloody shirt and opened the brown shirt from its folded posistion. Trowa couldn't help but notice the slim body, and the smooth skin. Quatre put the shirt on and did the same with his pants. He put his old bloody clothing on the table and waited for the next order.  
  
Trowa moved over toward the sink and turned on the tap. He moved something under the tap and then shut it off. He ringed out the opject and then walked back over to the silver table and chairs. He threw a cloth at the boy as Quatre caught it. He looked surprised, "..What is this for.....?" he asked, unsure.  
  
"Wash your face." Trowa seemed to stare at the door insted of at the boy.  
  
Quatre thought for a minuite, "I thought that your not supose to help me...." Trowa's glare turned on the boy.  
  
"What are you sugesting?" his stare, cold. "Your a key suspect. You were not supose to be beat, that was to be done after the series of questioning." Trowa moved and shut the case and placed it back into its origonal posistion. Quatre on the other hand kept quiet and washed his face. It felt nice as the hot steam caressed his face. He knew that this soilder had to be different, and he knew that he had to change him soon, but he would when the time was right, and if that time will come, no one knows.  
  
Trowa moved toward the door. "Come on." he said not even looking back. Quatre mannaged to get up and walk to the elivator. Inside Trowa pressed the button, as they started their decent to the prison. Once it hit the right floor, the two proceeded outward and Trowa took Quatre to the cell. He passed the guard and eyed him on his way by.  
  
Trowa stopped at cell G6 and punched in the code as the bar doors opened. Quatre proceeded inside and then turned around to face the green eyed beauty. Trowa closed the cell and before he left he whispered to Quatre as he starred down the hall, "You can call me Trowa." and with that he left, his long black cape following him.  
  
Quatre smiled as he now knew the name of this mysterious stranger. He sat on the mattress, a smirk still upon his dry lips, as his blond hair hung in his face...  
  
____________________________  
  
AN : Thanks for reading! I am so sorry! Im just SOO busy latly. But I will try and update VERY soon! and pls dont forget to REVIEW!! :Þ ^.^ 


	5. Attraction

**Disclaimer : I would not steal Gundam wing or any of their precious characters....... *Mocks* "Yes I would." [1] ..hehe.**  
  
YAY! Another Chapter! ...another Update! *Does happy dance* Savvy? (Can U tell that I've Watched "Pirates of teh Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" more then once? ..accually 8 times!! hehe ^.~)  
  
PLS REVIEW!! ^.~  
  
Onward!!  
  
PS: I realize that i spell "Curnal" wrong as its supose to be spelled "Colonial" but its easier to read as "Curnal" since it just is...dont ask, lol im just like that. And I APPOLOGIZE profusely if I cant spell. Im trying to get a spell checker!! :(  
  
Chapter 5 : Attraction __________________  
  
The room was quiet as only a single form was situated at a desk. Paper work stacked high as the man sat still starring at the computer screen in front of him. His mind was occupied by the small boy. Nothing made him think more. In his hands were a series of papers with a bold label at the top stating, ' NAME :QCc81 '. He held the boys file in his hands. His eyes scanned over each sentence as his emerald cores starred deeply into the inked paper. Trowa refused to think that what the boy had given him, that sensation, was a feeling. He knew that he was the best of the best and nothing would get in his way, not even Quatre.  
  
He was pulled away from his thoughts when his cell rang. He set the papers back onto the desk, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing cell. He opened it and placed it to his ear, his eyes starring straight ahead of him.  
  
"Curnal Barton Sir!" the mans voice was cut in and out as the static was strong. "We've found a sevear case, Sir. Its a F9 Sir, I repeat, an F9 Sir!"  
  
"Situated at..." Trowa's tone was dry.  
  
"The 488X area, it's a W7 Sir."  
  
Trowa closed the small cell and removed himself from the desk and walked out the door, for F9 ment that they had found a whole nest of Breakers, in this case a warehouse full.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"MOVE!, MOVE!, MOVE!" one by one the soildiers moved out of the large black van. Their equipment on as they moved inside the building. Trowa was the last to enter as he made sure that all were out and inside. He stepped in, as soildiers moved left and right, searching.  
  
The building looked like a ware house, still full of machinary. The noises of guns filled the air around him as he watched the people getting killed, the blood scattering across the ivory floors, being sprayed upon the walls where the body had hit. Trowa's eyes were seeming to pick up the blood, where before he didn't notice or it simply didn't matter to him. The smell of human flesh escaped into the air, making everything smell rancid. He tried to block out the sent as he peered into a dark area of the ware house, behind a stage of some sort. He pulled back the curtain quick, as the light was let in. There in front of him were five men and a little girl. Each man had a rifle as they aimed it at Trowa. He looked behind himself before turning back to them and speaking, he pointed to his left. "Go that way. You'll find an exit." The men starred at him, almost as if saying thanks and moved quickly to Trowa's left.  
  
A soilder came up beside Trowa, his black mask facing him. Trowa turned as the soilder spoke. "Anything inside Sir!" Trowa shook his head as his heart seemed to race. The soilder walked away, still searching as Trowa moved further into the biulding. With each step his eyes searched the dead bodies. He turned a corner where a whole family had been caught, as all of thier guns were aimed at them. Their hands were beside them as they were paisted agaisnt the wall. A little girl was crying beside her mother. The man in charge was Lt.Dekia, he stood with his arms folded. Trowa stepped towards him.  
  
"What is your meaning." his voice was dry as he starred the Lt. in the face.  
  
"Sir. We're killing these people. Since it is a F9 case, all shall be killed, non spared."  
  
Trowa starred at the Lt. as he thought about the people.  
  
"Aim." the Lt. said as the eight soilders aimed their rifles. No sooner had the words left the Lt.'s mouth, the little girl ran, she ran down the hall as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. One soilder aimed at her as Trowa stepped in and ran after her, keeping his back to the rifle. He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, her brown hair matted as she kicked and screamed. Trowa walked back over to the large group of soilders.  
  
"They will be taken in for questioning." Trowa's eyes were direct as he starred at the Lt.  
  
"But why Sir?"  
  
"Just do it." he set the girl down as she ran to her mother. "From now on, all who are caught are to be taken in for questioning." Trowa watched as the people were taken out of the ware house and into the van, where they were brought back to S.R.C. Trowa left the building, dead bodys and blood splattered everywhere, the stench of death, a smell that will stay with him......forever.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Everything was black. A finger pushed in the number : "3456E" on a pannel as the large steel door opened. The figure stepped into the cold dungion as with each step he scanned each cell. In total darkness he stopped at the last cell, punching in another activation code, as the pannel was lit green for easy access.  
  
Once the cell had opened, the figure stepped in. On the floor was a curled up sleeping figure, as his blond hair covered his eyes. The standing body starred at the sleeping one, as if admiring it. He bent down, so that his feet were still on the ground, the large black boots keepping their position, with one hand on his knee. He reached out and placed his hand on the boys sholder, held it there for a second and then moved it back a forth, in an attempt to wake the sleeping boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes and then rubbed them. "Wha.....?"  
  
Trowa removed his hand. "Come with me." he almost whispered. "Its time for your questioning."  
  
Quatre looked up and soon realized that it was that guy.....Trowa. He lightly smirked as he stood up. It was pitch black inside the dungion, but Trowa led Quatre through it quietly and shut the large steel door. Only their steps were heard in the vast empty halls. Once inside the elivator Trowa pushed the button : "L19". Quatre looked at it and then at Trowa, and then back to the ground. He thought for a bit.  
  
"Uh...Sir?...Isn't the questioning room on L5..?"  
  
"Im taking you to another room." Trowa didn't bother to look at Quatre, who said nothing as he watched the floor marker go upward.  
  
The floor hit L19 and Trowa quickly walked to a door labeled : "L19-07" Trowa put a card through a slide, and the door unlocked. He pulled Quatre in quick as he made sure to shut the door quietly. Quatre was begining to wonder what was going on. He looked around the room and what he saw surprised him. It was an appartment...it had a bed, a window and a desk. The walls were grey, everything seemed dull. At this moment Quatre knew that this wasn't in any questioning room, it had to be Trowa's room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Quatre did as he was told and sat on the bed. He sunk in a bit but still kept his eyes on Trowa. Trowa moved in front of him.  
  
"What made you go off your EE10." Trowa's voice didn't resenate as a question, it sounded dry, like a statment.  
  
Quatre starred at his feet on the floor and looked up to Trowa. "..Um...well..." Trowa stood there still not saying a word, it almost looked like he was starring through Quatre. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to feel?..."  
  
There was no answer from Trowa. Only a strong stare. Quatre continued, "Its the most amazing thing that you will ever experience. It's to be human. We were made to feel, and we were made to love...." he trailed off and his blue eyes hit the floor once more. "I went off it...beacuse I didn't want to live out my life like a mechine. I wanted it to be real." Trowa's face expression still did not change.  
  
Quatre let his blond bangs hang in his face, "Can you sit?" he whispered in a dry voice. Trowa eyed the spot on the bed beside Quatre. It took him a minute or two before he took the steps forward, and sat on on the bed. Quatre rose his head to face Trowas, his hands now in his lap. They faced eachother, as Trowa seemed hesitent. Quatre starred him in the eyes, safire meeting dull emerald. He rose himself up and touched his lips upon Trowa's.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened, as a full shot of adrenilin ran through him. What was this kid doing?  
  
Quatre rose his lips off of Trowa. He smiled kindly and starred into his green cores. "That....is a feeling." he said and lowered his eyes. He knew that what he had just done was a big mistake, but he needed to take that chance. It was his only opportunity. So many thoughts ran through his head, was he to die, was he to live. Questions that still, could not be answered. He winced as he was expecting to be slapped.  
  
He felt a ruff hand caress his cheek as it moved his head to face the owner. Trowa's eyes seemed softer then they had been before. Quatre starred into the boys eyes again as Trowa moved in, ever so slightly. Almost as if he were hesitating and unsure. Quatre rose his mouth to meet Trowa's. He could feel his untouched lips against his own soft ones. Quatre took his hand and moved it up to Trowa's neck.  
  
At that second Trowa's eyes opened, the darkness seeming to take hold once again. He quickly moved his lips of the boy and stood up. Nothing was said as he grabbed Quatre by the arm, a bit to tight, and opened up the door and pushed the blond out. He would not be seen as weak.  
  
The elevator decended slowly as Trowa kept a good grip on the boy. Quatre had his head down, as he was worried about what he had just done. But he knew, it was for the best. Once they hit the correct floor, the doors opened. Trowa held Quatre in front of him and escorted him to his origonal cell. He pushed in the code, and then moved the boy into it. Shutting the cold bars in front of him.  
  
_________________  
  
AN : Hey! I hope you enjoyed that one. I know....MEAN TROWA! but theres more to come in the next chapter...Will Trowa realize he does have strong feelings for Quatre? and will he feel bad about what he did? and if somthing were to happen to Quatre...would Trowa addmitt his feelings??? ...hehe, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! but it will be up here shortly! :) Pls review! THX :D:D 


End file.
